1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece pull tab for zippers. In particular, the invention relates to a pull tab that can be applied directly to the zipper head and which is molded in one piece.
2. The Prior Art
Pull tabs for zippers are usually formed by metal plates having an aperture in which the zipper head is mounted. These metal plates are often too small to allow for easy sliding of the zipper. This is especially true when the zipper pull becomes wet and slippery. Therefore, many manufacturers attach a cord having a larger pull on the end to the existing zipper pull. However, these additional cords are often too long to make pulling easy, and the manufacturing process is expensive and time consuming.